


Good Game

by Kobo



Series: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Gryffindor Jyn, Hufflepuff Cassian, Nothing like a little friendly competition to spice things up, Quidditch, because I had to make Cassian a captain somehow, quidditch captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: Last spring, Jyn Erso and the Gryffindor Quidditch team lost the final to Cassian Andor and his Hufflepuffs. Today, Jyn is getting her rematch, and she is determined to win.Inspired byRebelcaptainpromptsPrompt #9: Competition





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was dually inspired by [rebelcaptainprompts](https://rebelcaptainprompts.tumblr.com/) Prompt #9: Competition and my endless and hopeless obsession with the Harry Potter universe.
> 
> Anyone who’s been on [my Tumblr](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/) within the last week has seen me instigating an interesting debate over the Hogwarts Houses of the Rogue One crew. I’ve heard great arguments for most of the houses for the characters (especially Cassian!) but I stand by the sortings I’ve chosen for these characters. I’ve also sorted some EU characters, but I am going to warn you: I didn’t put nearly as much thought into their sorting because I am not as familiar with those characters. I had to go with the general feel I get from those characters. 
> 
> ~~I’ll stop rambling now.~~ Enjoy the match!

“Can’t wait to see you on the pitch today, Erso.”

Whatever Jyn’s reactions to the words would have been were stopped by Bodhi gripping her arm. “Don’t,” he hissed, “don’t respond. Come on, Erso,” he glanced over his untouched plate at her, a smirk playing at his lips. “How many years have you been playing Quidditch?”

Jyn only shook her head, knowing the question was rhetorical. Instead of waiting for a response, Bodhi returned to shoving his breakfast around his plate, occasionally reaching a bite halfway to his mouth before shaking his head and lowering it back, the same nervous habit he’d had since his and Jyn’s first game as third years (it took more magic than Yoda ever had to convince Bodhi to eat before a Quidditch match). He and Jyn had tried out – and made – the Gryffindor Quidditch team together, Jyn as a Chaser and Bodhi as the team’s Seeker. They were sixth years now, preparing the face their first match of the season. More importantly, today’s match against Hufflepuff was Jyn’s first game as captain.

And she was determined to win.

Gryffindor hadn’t held the Quidditch Cup since Jyn had gotten to Hogwarts. The last two years taunted Jyn; Gryffindor had been in the lead for much of the year, only to be edged out in the final by Slytherin two years ago and Hufflepuff the previous year.

In fact, the boy – _Cassian Andor_ , Jyn thought with a sneer – who had walked past the Gryffindor table sneering was largely the cause of her loss. He’d been playing in the shadows of larger and flashier players for years, so Jyn hadn’t taken much note of him. Then the Hufflepuff captain took a Bludger to the head five minutes in, and Cassian stepped into her shoes with quiet determination. Jyn had been completely unprepared for the sixth year to fly circles around her – literally.

He was smaller than the average Chaser – but, then again, so was Jyn – yet he could manage his Cleansweep with ease. No matter how quick the Gryffindor beaters aimed, Cassian swerved out of the path of incoming Bludgers without a second thought, and, if Gryffindor Chasers fell prey to incoming Bludgers, then he would be there to swoop up the dropped Quaffle. His arms – again, skinner than the average Chaser, yet just as strong – aimed with precision, and Jyn swore that Ravenclaw he hung out with – Kay something or other – had been teaching him tricks to psych out their Keeper, because he almost always scored. He scored so often it didn’t matter that Bodhi had caught the Snitch away from the eager hands of the Hufflepuff Seeker; Hufflepuff squeaked by with a win, 320-300.

(Cassian scored thirteen times in that game, whereas Jyn only scored nine times. Not that she was counting.)

But the team won by more than Andor’s superior skills as a Chaser. The game, which had drawn on for hours, though with enough intrigue that no one had minded, demanded endurance of the entire team, and Cassian, though never having captained a game before, understood his team’s strengths and weaknesses. He knew when the hours of play were getting too long, and they needed a timeout called; he shared the Quaffle among his Chasers, and assisted his keeper when needed.

It surprised no one, Jyn least of all, when he began his seventh year with a shiny captain’s badge pinned to the front of his robes. Professor Malbus would have been a fool to pass up on his untapped potential.

What did come as a surprise was the open taunting Cassian engaged in that morning; Jyn expected mocking words from the snakes, or perhaps hearing her own Gryffindors throwing insults at the other team on match day, but so rarely the Hufflepuffs. Even more rarely, someone as quiet and reserved as Cassian Andor. After all, before the final that shoved him into Hogwarts’ spotlight, few knew who the Hufflepuff prefect even was; he was the sort who listened to the professors, aced his OWLs, and didn’t cause any trouble. 

Jyn decided she should be honored she got under his skin enough to demand a break in his perfect behavior.

“Bodhi, eat something,” Jyn ordered. Replaying last year’s loss wouldn’t help her win today’s match, and, to get that match out of her head, she needed to move. No, she needed to _fly._ “We need to head down to the pitch.”

Bodhi wrinkled his nose at his food. In a tradition as old as time – or, at least, their Quidditch careers – Jyn grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it into Bodhi’s gaping mouth. This many years into it, he didn’t even look surprised, just shook his head at Jyn’s protective instincts that were much more fierce mama bear than nurturing mother.

Jyn and Bodhi grabbed their matching Comet Two Ninety’s and headed out of the Great Hall, stopping to remind the other Gryffindor players to join them in the locker room as soon as possible. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, echoed by boos from the Hufflepuffs. (Slytherins and Ravenclaws, Jyn noted, seemed torn 50/50 over who they were rooting for in this match.) Bodhi blushed and sped up, eager to leave the extra attention behind, but Jyn stopped at the entrance to the hall, sending a sarcastic, two-fingered salute – she just barely restrained herself from making a rude hand gesture – to the Hufflepuff table, finding Cassian Andor within the sea of yellow and black. Their eyes met for just a moment, and the captains nodded at each other.

_See you on the pitch, Andor._

 

* * *

 

“Heading to the match so soon? I’m only just heading to breakfast.”

Professor Erso, head of Ravenclaw House and transfiguration professor, was, indeed, just coming down the stairs towards the Great Hall as Jyn and Bodhi made for the front doors, though Jyn knew his late appearance at breakfast had little to do with sleeping in and more to do with spending the morning reading and researching. Jyn could picture the new edition of _Transfiguration Today_ propped open on his desk as he studied the research methods of some of the top minds in transfiguration, practicing their suggested wand movements and incantations. Likely, he edited their suggestions, taking careful notes of his improvements so he could send his own findings to the researchers.

No one knew his morning procedure quite like Jyn; after all, she knew her father better than anyone.

“Papa,” Jyn chastised, though her tone was teasing. “We’ve only got an hour until the match starts. You know I need to be there early, now that I’m captain.”

“Oh?” Her father’s eyes twinkled as he feigned surprise. “Are you the Quidditch captain now? That’s the first I’ve heard of it. What about you, Bodhi?” He sent a wink to the boy at Jyn’s side.

Bodhi snorted with amusement. “I don’t know where you’ve been since she got her badge, sir, but if you haven’t heard about Quidditch, then it hasn’t been with Jyn.”

“Ah, now that I think about it, I may have heard once or twice.”

Jyn scowled at the pair. So Quidditch had been her main topic of conversation since she got the badge. Becoming captain had been her goal for years; what was wrong with being proud of it?

“We have a match to get to,” Jyn reminded them, nodding towards the other players, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs alike, who were starting to filter out of breakfast and towards the pitch.

“I won’t keep you then,” Galen said. “Play well, and stay safe, my stardust.” Jyn was much too old for public kisses from her father, but his words reminded Jyn of how, before her first few Quidditch matches, her father would stop her in this same hallway and give her the same message, punctuated with a light to kiss to her forehead.

“I will, Papa.”

“You too, Mr. Rook. Best of luck finding that Snitch.”

Galen’s smile was warm, but Bodhi still stammered his response of “O-of course, professor. I-I’ll do my best.”

Jyn rolled her eyes as they continued to the pitch. “Why do you always react to my father like that? He’s not going to bite.”

“He may be your father, but he’s my professor,” Bodhi reasoned.

Jyn snorted. “Bullshit. You’ve stayed with me for enough summers for him to count as more than a professor to you.”

Bodhi went silent, the corners of his mouth turning up. Bodhi didn’t discuss his home life often, but Jyn was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason: she was brash and bold, known for saying exactly what she thought and asking the questions she wanted answers to, no matter how “insensitive” they were. Hence why Jyn knew about Bodhi’s muggle family, how his father had left him, his mother and his little sisters before Bodhi ever got his letter and how feeding four mouths was a struggle for Mrs. Rook. She understood – without asking insensitive questions, for once – that while his mother loved him deeply, having Bodhi away at school for months and staying with the Erso’s over the summer eased the burdens on her shoulders, something Bodhi was eager to do. Galen understood this as well, willingly taking Bodhi under his wing, both as a pupil and a surrogate son. Still, years into this pattern, Bodhi struggled to remember that he meant just as much to Jyn and Galen as they did to him.

(Jyn remained determined to change that. Just some other day, when they didn’t have a match to win and a Hufflepuff captain to intimidate.)

 

* * *

 

Jyn had never seen Hogwarts so amped for the first Quidditch match of the season. The entire school was on edge, ready to see a rematch of the final’s unforeseen upset. Second years whispered the juicy details of the previous match to the first years unlucky enough to have missed it; fifth years were placing bets on how many injuries each team would walk away with.

“Rook, I don’t know if I want you to find the Snitch quickly just to get this over with, or to keep it away from their Seeker for hours, just to savor this feeling,” Wedge Antilles, another Gryffindor Chaser, joked.

Peeking out at the packed bleachers, Bodhi shook his head. “Finding that Snitch three minutes in would be too late for me.”

“Only if they’re not up by more than 150 points, right, Bodhi?” Jyn snapped. An answering blush colored Bodhi’s cheeks, and Jyn immediately felt guilty. Bodhi got the same look of shame every time someone mentioned Gryffindor’s loss. If Jyn had a sickle for every time Bodhi had said “If only I had waited a few more minutes…” over the summer, Jyn could buy herself a Firebolt.

(Then _she’d_ be flying circles around Cassian Andor.)

“Come on, Jyn,” Luke Skywalker, Gryffindor’s newest Chaser gave Jyn a look, putting a hand on Bodhi’s shoulder as he spoke. “The past is in the past. Besides, if the Hufflepuff Seeker had nabbed that Snitch first, we would have lost by 170 points, rather than twenty. Chin up, Bodhi.” The pair shared a smile before Luke moved to retrieve his broom.

As he moved away, leaving Bodhi alone staring at the crowd, Jyn whispered, “Sorry, Bodhi. You know I don’t blame you.”

“Nah,” Bodhi brushed her off. “It’s good to know stress gets to you, too.”

“Any rousing speech for us before we go, Captain?” Kes Dameron, their keeper, didn’t seem to be feeling the stress at all; he bounded around the locker room, bolstering up his teammates with pats on the back and encouraging smiles, just like always.

“Dameron, giving a rousing speech is your job, not Erso’s,” Ruescott Melshi snorted. The seventh-year beater never had a very high opinion of Jyn. Something to do with Jyn accidentally (Melshi always added air quotes there whenever he told the story) kicking him in the head during her first Quidditch tryouts.

“Rousing speeches are for teams who don’t know what they’re doing, which is _not us_ ,” Jyn growled. The team gathered around her, brooms on their shoulders, listening intently to what her final words before the match would be. Jyn glanced around at each of her team members, pride swelling in her chest.

Bodhi, quick and agile Bodhi, who caught the Snitch nine times out of ten.

Kes Dameron, a keeper so energetic and determined he could guard all three rings simultaneously.

Ruescott Melshi, their seasoned beater, who had taken Stordan Tonc, a third-year at Hogwarts, but a first year on the Quidditch team, under his wing.

Luke Skywalker, a bright eyed fifth year, who still looked awed to be filling his father’s shoes as a Gryffindor Chaser.

Wedge Antilles, another sixth year, who had flown beside Jyn for years, whose moves she could predict as easily as she could predict her own.

Cassian Andor’s team wasn’t ready for them.

The crowd’s cheering swelled, signaling Hufflepuff’s team moving onto the field. Jyn turned to her team briefly, “Moves just as we practiced them, everyone. They’ll have no idea what’s coming.”

With that, Jyn motioned the team out onto the pitch.

 

* * *

 

“Andor, Erso, shake hands,” Professor Merrick instructed.

Jyn gripped Cassian’s hand hard as she shook it, and he gripped back with equal determination, keeping steady eye contact the whole time.

“Best of luck, Erso,” Cassian offered as they pulled away.

“I’m not the one who’ll be needing it.”

“Mount your brooms…” Jyn gripped her Comet tight. “On my whistle…” Cassian’s hands shifted on his Cleansweep Seven. “Three – two – one – “

In an instant, the fourteen players – seven scarlet and seven canary – took to the air. Jyn made a grab for the Quaffle, but Cassian beat her to it, tossing it sideways to Maia Cadlett. Growling, Jyn fell into a defensive position. She could sense Wedge over her left shoulder, and Luke speeding his Nimbus ahead, staying on Maia’s heels.

“Cadlett of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle to start off the first match of the season, a rematch we’ve all been dying to see…” The announcer, a seventh year Hufflepuff, called out across the arena. “Oh! That’s gotta hurt!” Tonc aimed a Bludger at Maia, hitting her square in the shoulders. “Cadlett drops the ball, recovered by Skywalker. Jyn Erso’s certainly made some excellent additions to the Gryffindor lineup this year...”

Jyn tuned out the prattling voice as Luke raced towards her and Wedge. Andor moved to faced Luke head on – a scare tactic he had used frequently last spring – but the Gryffindor chasers were prepared for this scenario. Jyn and Wedge dropped several feet below Luke, one on either side. As Andor neared, Luke dropped the Quaffle to his left, where Jyn was ready to grab it, already accelerating towards the goal post. Her focus remained on the three hoops, so she couldn’t see how Andor reacted to the move, but the announcer’s excited babble suggested Luke did exactly what they practiced: giving Andor a taste of his own medicine by accelerating into _his_ airspace.

The resulting crash of players – hopefully Luke was alright – distracted the remaining Hufflepuff Chasers and Beaters. Only Hufflepuff’s Keeper, a green fourth year named Tynnra Pamlo, stood between Jyn and the goals now. Behind her, Cassian yelled, “Stay on Erso!" but it was too late; Jyn aimed her broom to the left ring, which Pamlo followed, only swinging her broom right at the last second. With a steady arm and a feral grin on her face, Jyn shot the Quaffle towards the goal.

“GRYFFINDOR SCORES!”

 

* * *

 

Two hours into the match, Gryffindor led 120-80. Her lions were playing well, but it was obvious the team was getting weary. Jyn signaled to Professor Merrick for a time out.

“You’re doing great,” Jyn assured her team as they landed around her. “Keep this energy going, and the match will be ours for sure.” She glanced around at each of her team members in turn. “Dameron, a few less Quaffles through the goals, yeah? Antilles, Skywalker, keep the formations tight and watch out for Andor; he’s slick. Melshi, stay on their chasers; Tonc, focus on protecting Bodhi. Their Beaters are on full attack mode today. And, Rook, catch me a snitch, will you?”

“Yes, captain,” they all responded in unison.

Jyn glanced up into the stands to where all the professors sat together. Her father sat right in the middle, eyes trained on her. As their eyes met, he gave her a smile and a wink. Jyn could feel the crystal – her mother’s crystal – on her neck heat in response.

Play resumed much as before. Both teams of Chasers handled the Quaffle with skill; Beaters aimed Bludgers with deadly accuracy, forcing sudden serves and distracting the Seekers from catching sight of the Snitch; each team took their fair share of penalty shots. Shara Bey, Hufflepuff’s Seeker, trailed Bodhi closely, following his every move.

Thirty minutes in – the score now 140-90, Gryffindor – Jyn saw Bodhi fall into a dive. Twice before, Bodhi had tricked Bey into following him almost to the ground before yanking up, the Snitch nowhere in sight, so Jyn gave the dive little thought. Instead, she tightened her grip on the Quaffle, feeling Andor right on her heels, speeding towards the goal posts. Even as the announcer called, “Rook’s seen the Snitch! He and Bey are hot in pursuit!” Jyn did not allow her focus to waver. Neither did Cassian, who was now swerving underneath Jyn, no doubt again attempting to circle her movements as he did last spring. Leaning low, Jyn urged her Comet forward, veering to the right to avoid the Hufflepuff. Cassian remained unassisted his in pursuit of Jyn; the other Chasers and Beaters must have been distracted by the race for the Snitch.

Unlike last time, Jyn was determined not to let Andor best her at her own game.

Jyn slipped under Pamlo and shot the Quaffle towards the center goal. Andor made one last valiant effort to stop the ball, but fell short; the Quaffle went cleanly through the ring.

Jyn’s last goal went unannounced, however, as a second later, the announcer cried, “And Rook’s got the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!”

“Good game, Jyn,” Cassian whispered in her ear, his broom resting right beside hers, their knees knocking together. His deep brown eyes were filled, not with rage as Jyn’s would have been, but with a sense of respect. After a moment, he stuck out his hand. Jyn stared at him, dumbfounded, until he chuckled. “You shake it, remember?”

Half confused and half suspicious, Jyn shook his hand.

“You played well. You deserved that win.”

With that, Cassian landed beside his team, already heading into the Hufflepuff locker room. Before Jyn had time to consider the captain’s odd comments, the Gryffindor team engulfed her in a giant group hug, shouting, “We won! We won!”

Hours later – after her housemates had stormed the pitch, cheering, and after the celebratory party in the common room –Jyn stopped to consider Cassian’s words again. Some sort of Hufflepuff humility, she supposed. That must be what lead to his congratulations. Only as she drifted off to sleep that night did her brain remind her of the other irregularity in the captain’s words: he had called her _Jyn_ , not _Erso._

Huffing, Jyn shut down that train of thought. She was reading too far into this.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Hogwarts is kinda my default obsession and I'm completely hopeless when it comes to RebelCaptain, I'm currently in the process of plotting a multi-chapter fic set in this universe. Multi-chapter fics both excite and terrify me, so we'll see how that goes, but know that I am not done with this universe! That being said, if I'm going to expand this universe, I'll need some more Star Wars characters. If there are some characters from Rebels or Clone Wars (I'm attempting to keep this centered around characters that could have been alive during the original trilogy) that you guys think would be great in my universe, let me know (alone with a suggestion for their house, pretty please)! Hit me up at [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/) with your suggestions!


End file.
